


Mine without a doubt

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Military Academy, Resistance, the two last pairings are more background but they don't have a background tag :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He’d noticed Hughes glaring at him or shooting him triumphant looks depending on who Mustang was next to, so he’d let himself be cornered, wanting to put an end to this.





	Mine without a doubt

“Fucking asshole.” 

That was pretty rich, coming from Hughes. He tried to sound calm while the guy was pushing him against the wall. “Is there a problem?” 

Hughes' glasses flashed dangerously. “Yeah, you.” 

Heathcliff carefully kept his face blank. “Okay.” 

Hughes didn’t say anything, but his grip slackened after a few seconds, his glasses becoming see-through, showing confusion. He probably expected Heathcliff to be like Roy, but he had nothing to prove. Which was why he grabbed Hughes’ tie, yanked him close and kissed him, before pushing him back and walking away, leaving Hughes to make confused sounds behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-third prompt from the random choice generator was "resistance", and I had the thought for a while to have Heathcliff and Maes alone >:3  
Come... push me against a wall??? at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
